Unfortunate Events
by gali-o
Summary: Syaoran like Sakura smile the most,but with princess's soul trapped in certain ninja's body named Kurogane,he not sure anymore..usual pairing of KuroFai and SyaoSaku may change later.-hiatus-
1. it begin with once upon a time

Disclaimers: characters in this story belongs to CLAMP.

Warning: I'm not an English native speaker so there're spelling error and grammar mistakes. You can consider this as an AU or alternate universe.

a/n : please enjoy!

* * *

Mokona got a fever, a severe one. Like other creature, it lay silently on the bed. Everybody worried and hoped that the pork bun would heal soon. As for Mokona, the explanation about it's condition would be told to you later. Or much much later, depend on the flow of the story.

Because…

Right now, unbeknown to others traveler that Mokona isn't normal creature, they just didn't find out until tomorrow what disaster the white fluffy thing brought to them.

o.O

That morning, like usual morning, Kurogane woke up early for morning exercise. It's a routine trial to run around the area or just swinging swords to sharpen his movement. Except that he woke up beside Syaoran, it was not a routine. He didn't realize anything wrong until he got up from bed.

"Kyaaa!!!!" Sakura's scream woke up the whole family.

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Syaoran as he suddenly woke up and stand beside her.

Not long, Fai entered the room and asked the similar question only to be answered by her scarred face. Fai never saw her that confused and scared.

Meanwhile, 'Sakura' looked at them as if she saw horror before moved her body to the corner. Murmured something sounded like, "No, it can't be… Shit!"

Wow, that's new for both male in the room.

"Syaoran, what happen to princess?" whispered the blue eyed man to his son. Unbelieve after hearing the princess saying bad words.

"I don't know…I'm not sure…" Syaoran tried to come closer to the princess but the girl seemed scarred more by his action.

"Don't come near me! Not even you, kid!" it surprised both Syaoran and Fai that their sweet princess sounded like Kurogane.

"Holy shit!" again she swearing which caused both male winced for her rude sentence.

While still confused with Sakura, they heard another scream.

"Aargh!!!" this time it was Kurogane's scream that echo in the entire house.

Both Fai and Syaoran run to Fai and Kurogane's shared room. Both man expecting the dark haired man was against some enemy, not standing in front of mirror with shock face and… Fai didn't dare to tell. Is that tears glistening on the corner of his eyes?

"Kurogane'san, what happened?" Syaoran confused by his action but didn't dare to do more than ask. He was afraid that something worse happened to the ninja.

"Aargh! Syaoran!"

Syaoran now had feelings that things could getting worse now.

"No! Please Don't! Please close the door!" he cried, pleading.

The great ninja never pleading while covering his face. He pushed Syaoran and Fai off of the room, hysterically.

That is until…

"Saku..ra?" someone appear on the doorway, it was Sakura.

"Kurogane'san…" Kurogane called the girl, his voice pleading. Now his tears visible for everybody to see, "This just a dream, right?" his voice hoarse from muffled sobs on his throat.

Once again, Fai saw another miracle as Kurogane he knew, put both of his hands in front of his chest and closed his eyes-in a very Sakura way-.

"The hell…" said the girl which so un-Sakura-ish.

His sobs now became frantic, uncontrollable. He kneel on the floor, covered his face with those large palms, chanting that everything was dream.

Still standing on the doorway, Sakura looked defeated, sighed heavily, "Don't cry okay?" she tried to calm the ninja.

Sakura walked closer to him, stare at him. The way she looked at him as if trying to comfort the other man, Fai never saw her or anybody else comfort the greatest ninja of Nippon before. Not that the ninja needed any comfort.

As result, Kurogane's cry became more intensive.

"Okay, you may cry but at least don't use my body 'kay?" again, Sakura said while placed her small palm on Kurogane's wide shoulder, patted it.

At first, it was confusing for Syaoran and Fai when Kurogane and Sakura called their own name with same intensity of curious, shock, fear, and other which Fai couldn't tell.

But now, it all made sense that…

"Um, Kuro'pon?" asked Fai unsure.

Sakura, at least the girl which Fai knew as Sakura, turned her head and stare at him with the same bored eyes, "What else, Mage?"

Then the realization sparked on Fai and Syaoran's mind. Both man and boy watched at Sakura and Kurogane, one after another several times.

"Hime?" asked the boy, his eyes widen as he saw the dark haired man stood and was about to ran away when she suddenly fainted.

"Hime!!" Syaoran yelled and hold her body as quick as possible which is rather hard knowing that she's in Kurogane's body now. So instead of preventing her from falling, both of them fell, Syaoran underneath her big and heavy body.

"Yelp!" Syaoran called from beneath.

"Oh, my, my…" Fai couldn't suppress his laughter as he saw how ironically things happened. Things turn out so that the princess was far bigger than the boy now.

"So, you're Kuro'wanko then," Fai moved his pointy finger to the girl's body while helped moving Sakura to bed.

"It's Kurogane!" Sakura's body protest him, frown on her forehead. Deep sighed, and bored eyes which so Kurogane-ish. He helped them with much effort.

"Humph, Kuro'min, you're so hea….Vy!" with a thump, Fai managed to moved her-in Kurogane's body-.

"Like hell I care," Kurogane said in Sakura's sweet voice which turned grumpy.

"That's so nice of you. Besides, you'd better not swearing with her mouth, Kuro'pon. It's not nice for girl to swearing all the time," protest Fai, but his lips betrayed him. It's very hard for him to suppress his laughing, even in this serious condition.

"I ain't girl. AND STOP YOUR DAMN LAUGH !! This isn't a laughing matter for hell sake!!" Kurogane began to chased the blonde who automatically ran avoid him.

"Buuu…t," the mage pouted after Kurogane seemed failed to chase him.

"Ow, done already? I thought that you're better than this," Fai said from relatively save distance.

"QUIET!" he yelled cutely because he was breathing air in and out rather quickly. "It's just that her body didn't have lot of stamina yet."

"Ohoho.. now, you're blame her. That's not nice to blame others, Kuro'ninja," Fai teased him again but this time Kurogane didn't do anything than stared at him menacingly. "I know what you did last summer, Mage," Kurogane threat him

"So, do you have any idea why this happen, Syaoran'kun?" Fai pretended didn't hear Kurogane.

"DON'T IGNORE PEOPLE WHILE THEY'RE TALKING!!"

"Oh, are you talking? I thought that you're just murmur to yourself, Kuro'hi-me."

"The hell you dare to said that shit again, Mage."

"Which shit, Ku-ro-hi-me?"

O.o

"This probably has something to do with Mokona's state right now," Syaoran tried to explain things as the three of them now gathered at Syaoran's room where Mokona sleep.

"We can't contact Youko'san either since Mokona hasn't awake now," Syaoran glanced at the blond who's playing with Mokona's body

"And…" he added nervously, "We didn't know why it was like this nor how to wake it up."

"Hm~mm~~" Fai sing sang something as he moved Mokona's ears up and down and rolled it's round body or forced to open it's closed eyes.

"Umm, Fai'san… That wouldn't work," Syaoran cold sweating as Fai throw Mokona to nearest wall and it bumped back to his hands.

"And Don't Do That!" Syaoran yelled as Fai tried to open it's mouth.

"Oh, I know. I'm just curious, you know since we traveled using his mouth as transporter," Fai smiled innocently.

"Besides, this blue flower that grew on his head…" this time Fai sounded deathly serious.

Syaoran hold his breath as he thought what would the man said next. His body tensed slightly as Fai lowered his eyelids, and slowly parted his mouth.

"This blue flower appeared right after Mokona collapsed. This isn't coincidence. This must be something that was decided by fate, why Youko didn't tell us about this was beyond my thought."

"There was another bud that ready to bloom," Fai caress Mokona's head carefully to indicate the bud he mentioned to Syaoran.

"Is it has something to do with Princess and Kurogane'san?"

"I don't know. I always sense flow of magic from Mokona and I didn't sense something wrong with it."

"What we could do to return everything back to normal?"

"Hmm, Mokona sleeping, with flowers around it's head, it looked like sleeping beauty. Maybe we must find the prince to wake it up?" Fai winked at him with his playful smile.

Syaoran was about to run away from the room when Fai suddenly forced him to kiss Mokona's wide mouth.

"UUmHH!!!"

o.O

Later that day, when Sakura no longer hysteric with her new body and quite accept that it indeed real…

"Sakura'chan! Let's try this new recipe Watanuki'kun gave us! There're a lot of chocolate and strawberry put together," Fai cooing in the living room.

"Yes, Fai'san!" said Sakura immediately which causing the mage drop a sack of flour.

"Oh, my… I think that was how Kurogane would look like when he's smiling," it's clear that he's not used with the new condition yet. He put his palm on his forehead as if ready to faint anytime, "I really wished that we have camrase or camerse to take our picture together."

"Oh… Is that so?" she murmured as her hands moved around the line of the clothes. Sakura looked disappointed, that her disaster bring happiness for other person and it was Fai for all of people.

That was a heart touching view if she's not did it using Kurogane's body which made it like a comedy. Fai imagined about what would Suwa's people thought if they saw this 'Kurogane' or the real Kurogane in 'Sakura'.

"It just a joke, I hope you don't take it seriously. Hahaha…" cut the blonde smiled sheepishly.

But in the same time, he already found other amusing things, tons of things that Kurogane would never do, and pissed the ninja if he found out.

"Put this apron, wash your hands and let's begin the cooking!" Fai yelled.

"Don't you dare to put that damned thing on my body, Princess," said Kurogane who's somehow heard him. Who wouldn't anyway since Fai shouting it loud purposely.

"Ow, and look what you've done to Sakura's body!" Fai pointed at Kurogane, the body was drenched in sweat, ruffled hair, not to mention any scratches and mud all over her-his- body.

"This is because I'm not used with her body. It's not my fault that I.." Kurogane tried to defend himself.

"Ow, that's cute kuro Kuro, to make up reason. Like a little girl you're now," Fai lowered his lid dangerously.

Kurogane moved forward and ready to attack the mage or chase after him anytime now, "Say that one more time and I'm sure to send you to hell, Mage." Kurogane smiled sadisticly.

"Kya, Kuro'hime being scary!" Fai finally success to make Kurogane surpass his limit.

"How's Moko'chan?" asked Sakura worriedly at Syaoran who appear from their shared room.

"Still not good, but now at least we know it has something to do with the flower," the boy watched the supposed to be adults whose run in a circle and destroy almost everything on the way.

"I see. I wished this will end up soon," Sakura sighed while smile weakly and saw at her now large muscular hairy feet.

* * *

This story straying from my original idea but this is quite acceptable so I insisted to upload this. And since this edited chapter rather different from the original 1st chapter, I hope you liked it. And review are welcome especially for you who haven't review for chapter one, this is your chance!!

I also wanted to thank for adding this story as your fave and story alert list. YAY!!! XD

And Tuliharja, your idea was awesome. I thought that it was interesting and it inspired me. I hope you like this edited chapter also XD

Thank's for the other inspirations and ideas about what would likely happen, Tsubasa Freak, Miyu-Luva, Ice Queen. Even tough I can't promised you to use all of that T.T because my limited ability that I only pick which was easy for me to write XC


	2. in a far far away land

Disclaimer : CLAMP, who else anyway..

Warning: I'm not an English native speaker so there're spelling error and grammar mistakes. You can consider this as an AU or alternate universe.

a/n: I think this year is my best birthday. I've got a note book, a new one. I learn much about how to swim, even tough I had to drown for thrice or was that four time? I don't remember. I've got a lot of new good friends -some of them were foreigner-, and I've got a lot of reviewer!! YAY!!!

Thank you for everybody who were reviewing, add this fanfic to your alert or fave list! I've never been got this nice response before . I was so touched.

to anonymous Ice Queen : you'll find that kind of thing in this chapter, not exactly the same but… just read it okay :D

Without babbling much longer,

P. L. E. A. S. E. . . E. N. J. O. Y. !. !. !.

* * *

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and Kurogane. They were practicing sword together but the process didn't go well. Kurogane often stumble on his now feminine feet and made quite awkward moving. She realized that her body didn't suit for the man's soul. She's not bothered a bit by scratches on her true body, she just worried that Kurogane getting hard time now since the group depended on his strength.

Besides, she won't be a burden more than she already was.

Krak!

Because she has the same trouble too even tough it was not as fatal as Kurogane. She just broke the plates for seemed to be the tenth time.

"Ku.. Sakura'chan, are you okay?" Fai looked at her with concern.

They were washing the tableware together after serving lunch. Her smile broadened, a sweet one.

"Don't worry, Fai'san! It's just that Kurogane'san really strong and I still hardly able to control it," she said it in a deep voice of Kurogane.

Fai was dumbfounded at first before suddenly hug her in a bear hug.

"Aww, Sakura'chan… you really are cute…" he cooed and nuzzled their head together.

Her face flushed, she had heard it many times but she still not used with the compliment. Besides, she had another urgent thing to ask. The problem is, she didn't know how to share it with the blonde even tough he was willingly to help her.

"Umm, Fai'san…" her blush deepened as she tried to begin asking him.

"Yes?" Fai tilted his head in a very cute way and wearing that smile that hid his emotion, ugh, she's going to hate this.

"Umm… I…uh…just…"

"Yes?" Fai closer his head, scared her away.

"N-n-no-nothing, it's nothing. Excuse me," she stuttered before vanished to the bathroom.

At first Fai thought that the scene before him was a dream come true, saw Kurogane smiled kindly at him, being carefree and his blushing face was cute too. But it was all was Sakura's doing and not Kurogane, and it somehow disappointed him.

Fai then recalled Sakura being strange this past hours, she looked alert, restless and confused. Not to mention that she seemed distracted then stuttered and blushed when he pressed the issue. It gave hint that she was uncertain of something.

She never hesitated asking before except for personal matters, that topic she never asked. What troubled smart girl like her was a rare thing since she was good at handle almost everything. Everything except her new condition.

Yeah, who'll be comfort using other people's body and the opposite sex to be precise.

That instant Fai got a clue what troubled her. He walked at the room where she vanished and softly knock the door, gently called her name, "Sakura'chan. I'm sorry for making fun of you. It's just that you're so sweet that I can't… ehm… Can you come out?"

Fai didn't wait long as the door open, her face hidden behind the door.

"It's about Kurogane's body, right?" Fai asked as a start. She nodded.

"Are you afraid of something?" her-now-body tensed a bit but she nodded anyway.

"Well, it's okay to be afraid. You could turn the lamp off and pretending that it was your body instead," Fai suggested.

Her eyes were round, pleading for better suggestion.

"Or…" Fai continue, "You want to discuss it with the body's owner?" she shake her head so hard that Fai afraid it would cracked. "Or Syaoran'kun?" she shake her head harder.

They fell silent for a while because Fai couldn't offer himself to directly guide her, he has no right at all.

"I'll try what you suggest me."

With that the door closed and Fai opted to go back to kitchen and finished what was left.

He's rather surprised saw Kurogane already there with his pouting face, wrinkles on his forehead and hands clenched.

"My my, Kuro'tan, what with the face?" Fai smiled-while trying hard not to laugh right now and there.

He growled more with the cute face, it reminds Fai of girl who get PMS –pre menstrual syndrome- and became oversensitive.

"Shaddup, Mage!" his voice was sweet too, except for the swearing parts.

"I thought that you need my little help?" Fai threw the bait.

Kurogane was silenced by that, at least not saying bad words again. Instead, he murmured about unbelievable mage and he has serious problem. Fai watched in amusement from the corner of his eyes as Kurogane shifting uncomfortable on the chair.

"Okay, you could turn the lamp off and pretend using your own body instead of her. But don't stand, women did it half sitting so it wouldn't dirtied their dress," Fai couldn't help but gave the same advice with major addition.

"What the hell you're talking 'bout?" Kurogane asked with fair amount of curiosity on his-her-face.

This time it was Fai's turn to be confused, "Aren't you asking about how to pee properly?"

Kurogane's face flushed just the way Sakura did, only this was redder as if it possible. At the same time, Fai as well as the rest of the family could hear loud scream from where the rest room had been.

"Aargh! It's standing!!" her now husky and rough voice screeching painfully.

Then, followed by glass hitting floor on somewhere between hearing-range. When he turned his head, Syaoran was standing at there with shocked face, eyes complete round and face beet red.

"Oopsie woopsie…" the blondie smiled sheepishly more to himself.

* * *

When I finished this chapter a word suddenly formed in my head "Lame". I wish you're satisfied with this chapter too even tough it was short.

As a notification, if you haven't read it, I had the 1st chapter edited and it quite different from the last one. Re-read it would help you to understand the flowing of this story better. And, I'll have exam soon so this story will suspended for about 10 days but it'll come up with longer plot. You know that I need a bunch of review to keep up with the writing so click the tab on the middle and leave some words 'kay?

One more thing to ask, which character do you like to be the central character of the next chapter? Is that Kurogane with his Sakura body? Or Sakura with Kurogane's body? Or Syaoran'kun or Fai?


	3. lived a young boy with amber eyes

Disclaimer: the plot's mine, the rest not.

Warning : I'm not an English native speaker so…you know the rest.

So sorry that it took long time to upload. one of my friend are going to his homeland in Georgia-which is so far from Indonesia- so me and my friend quite frantic about looking for a gift. Well, my friend, Yeny, yes, she got a motorcycle accident, had exam, and still she still want to continue on. it's embarassing that we also use an electric connection from empty stand in mall, it was empty because the owner already went home, but the other people looked at us curiously. it was a good thing that the security didn't chase after us and else. DAVID, I'm gonna miss you!!

I've got a very little amount of request which is hardly recognized as request at all and it seemed that people asked for Syaoran part more. I'm a bit late at updating this chapter so I hope Syaoran's unfortunate events would worth your waiting. Without further a do…

. . . . E. N. J. O. Y. . . .

* * *

It was a nightmare or rather a day-mare for Syaoran. He thought it was bad enough woken by screaming Sakura, and her 'Holy shit!' only to find out later that it wasn't Sakura at all.

He didn't know which one was worse, Sakura swearing or she 'trapped' in somebody else's body. It was confusing at first before Fai found out that it has something to do with Mokona's state, after the mage did 'things' to pure hearted thing.

_And to me_, Syaoran added with exasperated sigh as he reminded of how he abused to kiss the furball.

It was awkward too, seeing Kurogane-which is actually Sakura- blushing almost all the time. And he couldn't stand saw Sakura-which actually Kurogane- swearing and made a nasty move, like now…

Syaoran watched in horror as Kurogane kicked empty air, his now little feet against the direction of the wind, causing his plump skirt to open and revealed the slender and smooth skin beneath. At that moment, Syaoran cried out

"No!!! SA-KU-rOgane'sAN! Don't!!!" he scream with red face, so hard tried to pressed his embarrassment and anger at the same time.

Kurogane, dumbfounded by the whole situation, watched him with innocent face, tip toe still pointed to the sky. That was, before a wind suddenly blown hard and made the skirt reversed and covered the confused face as well as the whole upper body. Syaoran's face all red with blood spurted from his nose before he fainted flat on the training ground, eyes swirling.

-_-

Syaoran continue his practice by keeping an eye to the previously great ninja ever. He wanted to make sure that Kurogane didn't messed up with Sakura's body more than he already did.

He glanced to a window where the kitchen was. Through the glass, Syaoran could clearly saw Fai having fun with Sakura, made the girl smile and blush. It's strange to see that Sakura able to pull various faces Kurogane won't able to show anyone to.

"Darn, that mage…" Kurogane hissed, Syaoran yelped as the man suddenly appeared behind him, mud blotched his new skirt. Syaoran could spot some scratched on his previously flawless skin and was that leaf on his disarray hair?

"And Princess to, they'd better didn't do anything," he continued grumpy.

Syaoran hurried himself to follow Kurogane, he afraid that the man will injury Sakura's body further as well as her feeling. They was in the living room, Kurogane ignored the trail of mud on the newly cleaned floor, on the way to kitchen when they heard what sounded like Fai' speaking, "Put this apron, wash your hands and let's begin the cooking!"

The fact that the blonde mage was up to something, made Syaoran couldn't rest. In his mind, if the mage did something stupid then Kurogane would likely hit him in the head. Which is, because Kurogane was in Sakura's body, there were high possibility for the ninja to stumble on his feet –just as what happened on the morning training- and add more scar to her body.

Even tough he knew that Sakura'hime didn't mind at all, but he already promised the king to protect the pretty princess with all his might. And that's what he gonna do, whether she was on someone else's body or that it was someone else's in her body. This just made him must protect both.

"Don't you dare to put that damned thing on my body, Princess."

"Ow, and look what you've done to Sakura's body!" Fai returned the challenge.

_Exactly_, Syaoran thought, agree with the mage.

"This is because I'm not used with her body. It's not my fault that I.."

"Ow, that's cute kuro Kuro, to make up reason. Like a little girl you're now," Fai winked.

Syaoran didn't like where this is going to lead.

"How's Moko'chan?" asked Sakura worriedly at Syaoran who appear from their shared room.

"Still not good, but now at least we know it has something to do with the flower," the boy watched the supposed to be adults whose run in a circle and destroy almost everything on the way.

"I see. I wished this will end up soon," Sakura wished quietly.

Syaoran watched silently as the princess smiled weakly at him. It was the same smile as usual but with different face, Syaoran smiled nervously at her.

At least, Syaoran knew why Fai liked Kurogane. He is quite handsome without all gruff and huff he made all the day. Well, that thought alone made the boy able to pull another sincere smile toward her.

"Sure," he replied the girl a bit too late.

-_-

"We had to do things quickly," Fai began as they were all gathered in the living room, all four of them, for afternoon tea.

"We should retrieve Sakura's feather then leave this world, just like usual," he continued with his little speech.

"But it's Mokona who can sense the feather," Sakura cut as Fai came to a brief pause.

"Indeed, so we supposed to do our best without relying Mokona. We didn't know when she wake up nor how long this circumstances remain hazard."

"Then why you keep that silly grin if it was as _hazard _as you believed it to be" Kurogane shot him.

"Oh, how cruel you have become, Kuro'hime… I thought by stay at Princess body would at least soften your personality," Fai pouting.

"Don't you dare to repeat that again, Fai or else…"

"Mah, it seemed I'm wrong. It's Kuro'wanko anyway," he pretend didn't hear him.

"So, what should we do, Fai'san?" Syaoran can't stand it any longer.

Fai turned to him, once again ignore Kurogane's _listen people when they talk to you_, "Nice question, Syaoran'kun!"

"We must gather information about any strange occurrence, there's a high chance that it has connection with Sakura's feather. As for support our life, we have to work. It's a good thing that we found this place to stay tough we must pay the rent," he then took another pause as Fai glanced to Kurogane.

"It's better for Kurogane to stay home," Fai added solemnly, "…because…"

Sakura and Syaoran tensed about what's going to come next. It's a rare occasion for Fai to be serious but when he came to, it's not overlooked easily. He had warned them up till now.

"…because ?" Kurogane repeated with the same tension.

"Because…" Fai furrowed his brow, causing both kids gulped.

"Kuro'hime not behave like a princess!" he end with his usual over sweet smile.

"We're all serious and that's all the reason?" Kurogane stare unbelievingly at him.

"I do all this for your sake, Kuro'chuu. Do I need to remind you about how ruckus you made your shower today?" Fai teased Kurogane again, particularly but it made all the family turned red, all except himself.

Syaoran wished he didn't have to hear more of that. But since Fai said it, the clearer it had on his mind. He thought it's more than enough to see the skirt open outwardly, not to add that Kurogane also did other things at the restroom –you readers could imagine-.

"You're so naughty, spilled the bubbles all over… and then I should…" Fai trailed off but that's enough to make steam come out from his ears and nose. His face blood shot and eyes turned spiral as he faint right then and there.

"Uh, Syaoran'kun?" Sakura shake his body lightly, worriedly

"Ah, is he sleepy already? My, my…just when I was about to decided who'll sleep with who since there aren't enough room for four of us," Fai chirping happily.

At this point, Syaoran went back to reality. He'll go against any possibilities that would endanger the fair lady, Princess Sakura.

"I really want to sleep with kuro Kuro," Fai said about his thought, "Which is now in princess' body, that would be a problem."

Fai didn't say it clearly but they have a better understanding. Syaoran hear 'sounds' when he woke up at night.

"Why would that be a problem? You've been sleeping together for a long time and it never been a problem," Sakura asked innocently, pull another cute face of Kurogane which made the ninja huffed.

Her question made Syaoran blushing and shakes his head so hard, his silent pleading however didn't reach the princess. While the blonde just laugh dryly.

"You won't hear the reason. Believe me, princess," said Kurogane with low voice.

"Oh, okay," she didn't push the matter further.

"I can't sleep with Sakura'chan either," the mage continue while smiling knowingly at Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't get it at first but then he put two and two together.

"So, we'll sleep together tonight, Syaoran'kun! I believe that nothing would happen to Sakura'chan if she was with Kurogane," Fai clapped as if it was final, "It's decided then. Is there anybody who want to complain?"

Fai's smile was that kind of sweet-deathly one.

"Uhm..is it really okay if I with Kurogane'san?" Sakura stole glances at Kurogane. Her face red and she was a bit unsure more over seeing Kurogane shifted uncomfortably in his place, low growl of 'she made me stutter, great'.

"Well," Fai leered the boy with brown locks, waiting for him to answer Sakura's worry.

Syaoran sweat dropped. He thought about any way possible.

_Since Fai'san quite a horny *piiip*, especially toward Kurogane'san. It would hard to control his desire whether it was the real Kurogane in Sakura'hime body nor Kurogane'san body-which Sakura'hime was trapped-. It would give her mental shock if Fai'san did _things_ to her, consciously or unconsciously_, Syaoran thought.

_While Kurogane'san_… Syaoran glanced to his martial art teacher. He is quite reliable man, _and he has a good control unlike a certain blonde so it won't be a problem._

Syaoran sighed heavily before look straight at his princess, he was about to smile when he saw it was Kurogane's face she wore. Instead he built up another smile, awkward but sincere.

"Fai'san right about this. You better sleep with Kurogane'san, Princess," he reassured, more to himself.

He hated it, have to see Sakura yet it feel like Kurogane who was smiling fondly at him. He afraid that he will turn to like Kurogane which remain in Sakura's body if this circumstances didn't improving, or he'll turn into gay because liking Sakura which inside ninja's body.

_Ack!!_ Syaoran screamed inwardly, _what if Princess remain in his body forever? How will I explain to King of Clow country…_

* * *

In Syaoran's mind…

_Sakura : "Nii'chan!! I'm back" –Sakura in Kurogane's body, run toward the king and hug him-_

_King Touya : -winced disgustingly and pulled the big man away- "Who is this person you bring with you?"_

_Sakura : "Nii'chan, it's me, Sakura. By some accident, I'm trapped in a man's body" –smile sadly-_

_High Priest Yukito : -closed his eyes as if try to figure out something- "He- She's right, Touya. He is her, Sakura."_

_King Touya : "Since you were back, Sakura'kun, as you promised, you'll married and became queen of this country. I leave all to you, by." –Touya_ _waving his hand and leave the palace with his black stallion. His image, along with high priest, disappear on the horizon where sun set beautifully-_

_Sakura : "Now, Syaoran'kun, let's get married"_

_-in the background there are wedding song and confetti poured by angel'san-_

_-and later at night…-_

_Sakura : "Now, Syaoran'kun, since it's me who's bigger than you, you'll play the uke role" –Sakura smiled innocently while wore Kurogane face-_

* * *

"..kun… Syaoran'kun?" Fai called him, and brought him from the might-be-the-future.

"Look, another bud on Mokona," the mage pointed at the still sleeping pork bun.

Syaoran could clearly saw the small bud next to the full bloomed blue flower which glowing eerily. He focused on the flower, "Yesterday it hasn't appeared. Mokona hasn't wake up either, does it mean its condition became worse?"

"I don't know," he plopped himself to sit on the bed's edge before rolling himself on the stomach, quietly eying the sleeping

They were talking for a little while before lost into slumber.

It was later in the morning when Syaoran wake up from nightmare, a scary one for him, that when he opened his eyes, sweat tracing all over his body along with uneven breath. He looked up to the other body sleeping next to him, the same blond hair and girly-white skinned Fai. And, not so far from them, Mokona still peacefully sleep in eternity.

"Umh? Why so sudden, Syaoran?" asked Fai as he stirred up and yawned loudly.

He gave the older man a groggy forced laugh, "Nothing, Fai'san. Tough it seemed so real, it's just a dream…" again he looked solemnly to the sleeping Mokona.

-_-

Is it really just a dream that Syaoran has? Then why it seemed so real?

What is reality people often said of? Is it time when we remain conscious and able to make up things, feeling with our given senses?

What is dream then? Is it just an unearthly-made-up-fantasy while we lost consciousness? Is it even possible for someone to make something while remain unconscious? Or, why is it that we still able to sense while unconscious?

Like a certain poetry, was it the man dreamed of being butterfly…

Or was it the butterfly who dreamed of being as a man…

* * *

I've been realizing lately that it really hard to build up story from each character's POV since there're four of them so…it will take longer before we get to the main plot, they need to adjust with something. And yes, apparently this story has no plot but there it is, quite crazy one if I may say because somehow it has something to do with my other fic-which I haven't write yet, about Kurogane being pregnant, Oops, that supposed to be a secret-

Erhm..ehm.. the next chapter, it would be Kurogane's turn to be the main chara. And since this chapter is longer...I hope you'll give me more review this time. I promise that it won't hurt you to leave review or some comment about this chapter, REVIEW, nee?


	4. or a great ninja with piercing red eyes

Disclaimer : none than CLAMP does, yeah I know.

To wonton'chan and whoever confused about last chapter, for Syaoran waking up from nightmare. The whole switching body event wasn't a dream, otherwise there's no way Syaoran will sleep and woke up next to Fai. It wasn't a simple random nightmare either which you'll find out laaaater.

a/n : …. I know this chapter took too long, I'm sorry for those who waiting for this fic.. I'm confused about the next part, I mean about the setting place and all. I took a long time before decided to let it be as it is. Then, I've got this writer's block for this story. Instead of continue this one, I turn in to my other fics. Up till I finished with this chapter, I still don't feel like it but I can't re-write it again. I've had this chapter re-written for the 4th time already so…please bear with it…

Warning : other than me being non-native English, Kuro'rin rather hard for me to write with his swearing, so he might be little OOC.

For now, make yourself comfortable and enjoy…

* * *

+Unfortunate Event+

+a great ninja with piercing red eyes+

* * *

Kurogane thought that him being sent into journey with the mage who kept lying almost the whole time and through the thing's mouth were scary enough. It was a miracle that he could live through their antics, there're also time when the kid and princess being not their usual self, not that it scare him, it just that they add another pain in the ass about whole journey things.

But now that he thinks about it, it was NOTHING compared to his current predicament. Waking up in Princess's body off all people. Heck, he didn't even think that that was possible. The white thing was really powerful. Perhaps dimensional imbalance and disturbance will never appear in the first place if the things –white and black- and the creator –that dimensional bitch- were never existed. He made a mental note kill those giggling bastards with their antics to bring whole dimension wholly again. To bring peace. That's what justice are for.

Using the princess's body felt like hell for him. After so many years, he isn't used for being weak. No, he never had born as weak being. He could remember his nanny's saying that he was the noisiest baby ever born, a healthy one. He capable to pass the training the other did, though his father never allowed him on real mission.

He also remember how him been called monkey, a monkey king because the highest tree was a piece of shit. All those memories about his parents..

No, it's not time for nostalgic, it must be because Princess was so soft that he remember those thing from past. That's why he didn't like woman, being mellow and moody. Crap, he knew a man who all mellow and moody too..

"Hai, Kuro'chuu?" Fai spun as if he could read what's on Kurogane's mind.

Kurogane can't stand watch the man with wide mocking smile in pink and frilly apron. He didn't know why in the hell Fai wore such embarrassing thing in the first place. Not that he care, it just like an eyesore, the Ninja said. While the mage said that he was quite the eye candy and Kurogane just too shy to admit it.

"Oh, no! What happen to you?" Fai lapped his hands on the frilly thing as he came to inspect the now grumpy lady closer.

Fai tilted his head slightly, all the while kneeled in front of him.

"Nothin', just scratch," Kurogane muttered in low tone.

"And you called yourself lady?" Fai said disbelievingly.

"Who the hell said I myself Lady?! I, Kurogane of Nihon!"

"None, Kuro'rinta," Fai made a 'Duh' expression, "But you use Princess body that's why... At least behave more like a girl did."

"Can't. Never be a girl before," Kurogane 'tcheh' the mage.

"Neither did I but I can," Fai smiled wisely as if talking to his daughter, "It's because you need the will to learn, Kuro'saku. I heard that a great ninja able to disguise his identity at all cost."

That last statement hit the nail in the head. Kurogane growl because Fai didn't give him chance to escape this time. Yeah, it was unspoken rule that great ninja must be able to do many things for mission's sake. He often met people in disguise who tried to kill Amaterasu or Tsukiyomi.

But, for hell sake, it was Kunoichi's duty to disguise as girl. He never trained in disguise-thingy either. Alas, Kurogane let his head patted by Mage's surprisingly long finger. He knew that Fai had long and thin finger but using different body, Fai felt different too.

"I'm glad you stare at me for such extended time, Kuro'rin," Fai said in genuine sad smile. Kurogane got the feeling that he won't like what that twiggy man gonna said next. "…but.. it's awkward to do the same while you still inside Princess body."

Kurogane was about to scowl again when Fai suddenly change the topic, "Now, Kuro'hime, don't you think it's a good time to take a bath after…" Fai eyed him from head to toe before gave him a encouraging smile "…your hectic practices?"

That certainly made Kurogane growl at the back of his throat. The encourage smile more like a mockery for him.

"Ah, those wrinkles again. I wonder why Kuro'musume –Kuro'virgin- had a bad habit to ruin his own daughter's future."

"Cut that scrappy name, Mage!! Else I'll fuck your brain out!"

Fai gasped before quickly covered Kurogane's mouth effectively with his large hand. Fai turned his head in several directions includes the open window.

"Don't be so loud, Kuro'kimi, else our neighbor will hear you. And it's not a good thing," Fai lowered his hand as he felt Kurogane muttered something again under his breath.

"Then don't use that stupid name ever.." he threatened.

Fai laughed half heartedly as he ushered the man to bathroom direction, "But you're a virgin again. Don't you feel happy? Not every people get the chance to be virgin twice."

Kurogane stop in front of the door and smiled slyly at the taller companion, "Are you considering to take it from me _again_?"

Fai smiled at the not-a-ninja-now but his amusement was dim, "I will gladly but not while you still in that body, shiro Kuro." He opened the bath door.

"What's with the name again?" Kurogane reluctantly entered the small room.

"Well," Fai's smile grew wide from ear to ear, "You have whiter skin so why not with shiro-white-?" with that, Fai closed the door and separated them before Kurogane could protest longer.

Fai sighed after the door closed. He sighed again before walked to kitchen.

If there is time when Kurogane afraid of something, then he was in that certain time. This isn't kind of fear of losing someone dear or something serious. Of course he will consider he is dealing with something serious right now!

He dread when it comes time to take bath. Not that he dread it before, well, not before he switched body with certain teen. Not to mention that the said teenager is –was- a female, and in her growing period.

Kurogane felt his face boiling from embarrassment as he took the article one by one. He wanted to finish quickly. His stomach didn't feel good since yesterday and sometimes it hurt like hell. His entire body felt sore even with little amount of exercise. It is obvious that princess didn't train much.

Kurogane cursing again, wondering if he isn't trapped in the girl's body and in result…no need to endure unnecessary things. He wonder how long it was since the last time he touch the mage's body…

That blonde mage, sexy as the naughtiest devil ever…Kurogane made a mental note to smooch him once he back in his original body. And to do this… and that…

Kurogane was in deep of his perverted mind as he stripped with much effort. That is until his movement halted when he pull down his –her- underwear.

It was something there…

Something that one and only came if part of your body get cut, or punch hard enough… it was unmistakenly is a blood…

Since he didn't get cut let alone punch there, Kurogane had no idea where the blood came from.

Then something pop in his mind.

If he and Fai played hard and rough enough, sometimes there were blood on the sheet along with other substances. But right now –since in Sakura's body- he never played with anyone, just thinking about the stupid blonde mage…

Another thing popped in Kurogane's mind.

It was bleeding a lot in the first time… the first time you lost your virginity… and the pain too… it hurt like hell the first time…

Suddenly, Kurogane felt blood drained from his face as he watched in horror when trail of blood now available on his –her- fine tight. And his lower part began to throbbing, and sharp stab, and hurt, and…bleeding.

The one and only thing Kurogane's mind could register is…He had made the Princess lost her virginity, by thinking of the blonde…

Holy crap!

* * *

=_=

* * *

So sorry again that it took long to update this chapter. A short one too. At first I write this chapter happily then an idea came to me… the story has no current setting so I'm about to set the place somewhere in tropic country with the boy wear short while the girl wear sort of tunic –but not quite a tunic, more like traditional tube clothes, with batik and all- but it means that I'll start all over from this chapter forth.

Not that I mind at all, I even made it half way then suddenly halted because –what if you don't like it? What if this…what if that…- so much _what if_ then I decided to back to our current setting.

At that time, my spirit already reduced to half –poor me- until I decided to stop touch this story until I get my spirit back. Once I get half of my spirit back, I write it all over –again-. I hope you happy with this chapter.

I thought that this chapter not good at all, at least not as good as the previous chapter but still, please leave me your comment 'kay? Your review were the only fuel I need to keep up with this story right now, until I find other reason of course.


	5. or mage with eyes reflection of the sky

Disclaimer : one and only CLAMPS, sighs… Though I wish that I could have the hares all for myself.

Warning : You all knew I ain't native so bear the error. Else was, more shock are expected. Maybe some of you already noticed it that since chp3 more focused on each main character, so this is Fai's turn, you can find out from the title. Sometimes, the time line will jumble and a bit overlapped but I tried hard to go on with the story line –if it was any-.

In this whole fic, there're no clone so there are just one Sakura and one Syaoran.

Additional notes : In Japan, as I read from reliable source, the man not shared information about woman's menstruation. I don't know if the wife informed her husband or not –I think they just mentioned it as 'time when the woman can't work'-, but the man often go to tea house and rent geisha –hostess that entertain the guest by singing, dancing, or joking- for their joy. Sometimes the geisha had a good relationship with the wife. It might be odd for you but that's the way it happens.

From that little fact, I dared myself to make Kurogane knew nothing about woman even if he lived with his mother and Tomoyo, and Souma, for a long time. Because menstruation is one of taboo things to share to opposite gender, except for doctors which most of them were male at that time. As for menstruation, in some of village in my country, it's still a taboo things to share despite all the technology and modernization we lived in.

a/n: -pass if you don't want hear my ranting about my recent research-

I'm so down lately because 15 of 25 mice that I used in my research died. I wonder what's wrong with them all, I gave them the best food and they still fight over each other. Seeing them die one by one almost everyday freak me out, last Sunday was the worst, two of mine died in worst possible way. While mice from other cage mercilessly feast over its death friends. I was panic, thanks God, my friend, Arini, was there to calm my nerve, and one of the worker helped me to take care the death body.

UOOOoooo..ooooOOOH!!!

For now, let's into the story!! XD

* * *

', P. L. E. A. S. E…………E. N. J. O. Y. ',

* * *

Fai humming pleasantly as he recalled how Kurogane's face turned red every now and then easily. Easier than before, he silently thanked the princess, for his own amusement. He can hardly wait for Kurogane to grow into fine fairy lad…

Wait. That sentence sounds wrong, wrong in many ways because…

One, Kurogane aren't supposed to be a lady even though his current body did otherwise. No matter that it still surprised him from time to time for he forget that it was Kurogane's soul on her body.

Two, Kurogane will never ever act like one. Instead of saying bad words in public, Fai often caught the ninja kept his –her- mouth closed. Not that he was a talk active before.

Three, Fai is sure that everything will return to be normal… the mage then halted his mind processing for a while before hesitatingly added… will it not?

Would Kurogane been turn into a noble lady, with his high prestige, strong determination, sharp and sensitive thinking, Fai will likely be a nobleman himself. They will make perfect couple ever. Fai chuckling to himself as he imagine about female version of Kurogane.

From window of the kitchen, Fai caught a glimpse of Sakura –Kurogane's body- walked with Syaoran. Both of them full loaded with grocery stock that, hopefully, will last for a week. Sakura has that wide grin on her happy face, made Kurogane look so much younger, while Syaoran… well, he tried to smile.

"Look, Fai'san! We've got everything we need. It's really a wonderful shopping with Syaoran!" the girl –which apparently not aware of being in a big man body- beamed at the mage in apron once them enter the kitchen.

Her –his- eyes sparkling as she told Fai how the shopping went. Fai of course more than willing to hear her chit chat, or rather Kurogane's face that beamed at him, Fai not sure anymore.

"When we were in instant food section, there was this lady that said we could give a taste of the sausage…"

Fai listened Sakura as usual but he noticed how Syaoran's face has a pink tinted his cheek.

"It tasted wonderful. But we can't eat instant food too much, of course, but then another sales girl appear, asked us to give a taste for their product. Now I don't think that I needed lunch, I'm full already. They were so nice, even in veggie booth, this old lady gave us discount because she thinks that Syaoran's such a nice little brother to help with grocery, and I'm a good big brother to take care of family…" Sakura now has a blush on the cheek, a bit stuttering made her charming all the same.

"Right, Syaoran'kun?" she asked, tilted her –his- head so that their face just two inches away.

That which is supposed to be cute and sweet scene, still have cute and sweetness in different way. Fai hardly able to contain his laughter as the boy's face now as red as beet. Sakura and Syaoran looked like a real pair from some BL story, with Sakura has her blossom smiles and beamed eyes that pointed to the boy only.

Fai could fully understand about those sales ladies feeling, Kurogane is charming even when he just standing in the corner like a statue, and with Sakura's warm personality, she made Kurogane a perfect and ideal husband for everyone with love and kindness radiated from her-his- by a single smile. Fai wonder if the kids also holding hands like they usually did, another eye candy of BL scene.

Fai's body now shaking from controlling not to laugh now and there, for Syaoran's sake. It must be embarrassing for the naïve boy, to receive such extension of caring from another man. The worst is, Sakura didn't seem to notice and Syaoran will never have a heart to say it straight to the now appear as a big man.

"By the way, Fai'san, where's Kurogane'san? I haven't see him yet. Is there something?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

Now, speaking of which, Fai look at the watch in the wall. It almost thirty minutes since Kuro'musume entered the bathroom. In his original body, it just took ten minutes to shower. The time extended since he inside Sakura's body. Fai remember how long it took the first time Kuro'neko –_black cat_- had to shower in Sakura's body.

"He's in the bathroom. It's almost time for him to finish. Sakura'chan, can you help me with sorting this groceries first? The cooking waiting for me," ask Fai politely.

"Sure. Come on, Syaoran," this time Sakura _REALLY_ holding Syaoran's hand, dragging the poor boy into kitchen.

Fai frantically fell on floor, grip his stomach hard, wished that he could manage the laughter from escaping his mouth or otherwise he would never been able to stop. He tears his face away to fit his laughter into soft giggle. That is until he saw Syaoran's face again that he burst for another round. He knew if this might sounds cruel but Syaoran's face is _priceless_.

O.o

Sakura lift her –his- head to look at Fai –who no longer giggle-. Her eyes silently questioning the mage about certain ninja who occupied the bathroom for almost an hour or so.

Fai shake his head, he too didn't know what's wrong but it made him worry at some extent. Slowly he raised from sofa and walked to the bathroom direction. He put his ears on the wooden door and hears nothing than running of water.

"Kuro'nyanko – black kitten-, are you okay?" Fai asked behind the door.

"Fine," a low irritated voice mixed with the water.

Fai raised an eyebrow,"Can you come out now? It almost an hour, you should be finish with shower."

"Not yet. I had _things_ to do," replied the other.

"Well, some of us had things to do too inside there. So, can you stepped out of the room?" again Fai tried to pursue the now ninja girl.

Only this time the mage didn't received any answer from inside. His cerulean eyes narrowed into dangerous slit. He became suspicious now at whatever the other doing inside the small room.

"Okay, Kuro'tan, you'd better out now and stop whatever you doing inside."

Fai's patience grew thin as his nostril caught smell of something so familiar from ages ago. Smell of rust iron.

Still receive no answer, Fai knocked the door loudly. He didn't like any idea about the ninja keep hiding things from him, as if Fai never hiding things from others, more over the said ninja inside a girl's frail body. At this point, both Sakura and Syaoran gathered near the door.

"Fai'san, what happened?" ask Sakura with concern.

"That Idiot won't come out whatever I said. It's more than an hour now," Fai sounding his worriness.

"Kurogane'san, please come out. We can't help you if you not telling us."

"Go away! I'm fine!" hushed the little voice from inside.

"No, you're not fine," Fai snapped, "I can smell blood."

Then all of them became silent before turn into sheer panic, more than before.

"Kurogane'san, move aside. I'll open the door with force," said Sakura with resolution on her eyes.

Sakura took advantage of her now strong and well built body to do lot of things which usually Kurogane's duty. Fai and Syaoran stepped aside as they hear panic sounds of 'No, you can't break the door, princess'. Syaoran pointed at the door lock.

"It's easier if you can break the lock, princess," he suggested.

Sakura nodded before kick the mentioned part with a loud bang and make the door flung inside the small room.

The first thing Fai saw was the girl –Kurogane- turned the face, barely covered body tensed. Fai could read fear, confused, embarrassment, regrets, from those huge green eyes that demand an explanation. He didn't know what caused such an agony in his –her- eyes until he caught a stark red substance that colored the tiles. Fai watched in horror as his eyes tracked up the resource until his eyes stop at barely covered thigh.

"What…" he tried to voice out but even himself barely able to hear while his mouth still moved to voice out no word in particular.

"Kurogane'san, what…" said Sakura, whispered low.

"T..This isn't what you think, Princess! I didn't do anything. The blood just flow…" said Kurogane stuttering before he fall on his knees, look at other direction, anywhere but at them and scowl. "It's true that I'm imagine that certain stupid but had I known it will cost your virginity, I won't do that…at all…"

It took moments before the words sink in. The first who recognize what happen to Kurogane –Sakura's body- is Syaoran. Suddenly, blood running from his nose before he faint flat on the floor. Not only seeing the princess body's almost naked, but also caught the sight of her private moment, even though it was Kurogane on her.

While Fai, well…his twiggy body shaking hard from laughter, mercilessly laughing while pointing his finger at Kurogane's s still shock state who stare back. Dumbfounded.

Poor Kurogane. Thought Sakura though her face now boiling red from embarrassment.

"It's okay, Kurogane'san," she said uncertain where to began. "It's not what you think," she stuttering while approaching the ninja who looked like a damsel in stress. She opened her big and wide shirt and used it to cover the little girl, her actual body.

"Fai'san, I think you're better at explaining things," she said finally leave the narrow room.

Fai was laughing so hard, he bent over to contain his laughter while one of his fist hit the floor numerously, the other fist hidden beneath his body –obviously to grip his now-began-to hurt-from-laughing stomach-

"Sure, Sakura'kun… Ahahaha… " Fai shed his tears. "Can you lift Syaoran and lay him under the window? I think he need space to breath…hehehe…" still chuckling, Fai approach the still confused ninja.

"Yes, Fai'san," she said obediently before lift the brunette from the pool of blood.

Fai was touched at the scene between the two. It's kinda funny. The first time he met those two, it was Syaoran who cuddled the princess, lift her unconscious body, protect her with his manly arm. And now, it's all reserved with Sakura'kun lifted the boy in her more manly arm.

"Now, Kuro'musume, I suggest you to take proper bath. And…" Fai reached the closet and took something from it.

"This, you put this on your underwear this way. You need to change this at least 4 times a day. As for the used, you should wrap it before put it on the bin. I'll talk about the rest after you finished with everything here," suddenly Fai felt so motherly toward the ninja though it's hard for him to hide his amusement.

Well, he decided to save this day for Kuro'hime though he can't promise not to tell Youko or Tomoyo'hime once he meet them.

-_-

After Kurogane finished with his panic state, Fai led him to his shared bedroom. He gave analgesic to ease the pain who Kurogane never admitted though the evidence was clear in his scowling girly face. Beads of sweat lingering in his small forehead as he kept bit his lower lips every now and then.

Kurogane scowling a lot when Fai explaining that it was normal for those who bear the baby therefore no need to be panic.

Until it comes time to sleep…

"I never know that woman endure this things every moment," muterred the ninja. He was so deep in thought after hearing Fai's scientific explanation which continue to the process of laboring a baby.

"That's right, Kuro'hime. Woman maybe not appear to be physically strong but they were indeed strong. It's just the type of strong is different for man and woman."

"But it doesn't mean you have to wear apron and other girly outfit," Kurogane scowling again.

"Look whose talking," Fai poked Kurogane's supple cheek, "You're wearing Sakura'kun's dress."

"And who kept insist me to wearing these?! As if I asked this hell in the first place."

"My, my, Kuro'nyanko, no more bad words, remember? Now, you'd better sleep," Fai arranged the blanket around Kurogane and tucked it neatly.

"Good night," Fai said while kiss his forehead.

Fai exited the room after turned off the lamp. He headed to living room where Sakura and Syaoran sat in comfort silent with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand.

"Sakura'kun, aren't you going to sleep now?" Fai asked with a yawn.

"Uhm, sure. See you tomorrow, Syaoran, Fai'san, have a good night."

"Have a good night too, Sakura'ou!" Fai waving his hand before turn to the younger teen, "You'd better take a rest now, Syaoran. You've been through a lot today," Fai said with a light chuckle as he remember the pool the boy made after seeing almost-naked Sakura's body.

The said boy has a red blush in his face, as if the blood loss from before not affect him at all.

Fai inspecting the other kid who has been absent lately. Fai began to miss her, the way she messed up with Kurogane, that the older kid help to brighten their day and sent laughter at every corner of the house with her antics…

But now Mokona's still asleep.

Mokona has this blue flower near her bunny ears. The other was still blue bud which getting bigger as days passed by. It no wonder that the bud will bloom in near future. Fai didn't know what to expect so he turned to another sleeping figure.

The boy was amusing, he is so naïve, even in his sleep. Fai can't resist himself from give him a bear hug.

At that time, Fai felt the emptiness he felt recently, without able to touch his Kurogane and otherwise, faded as he nuzzles the boy closer. Syaoran will sufficient for now. Thus the mage thought as his tired mind drifted away.

* * *

=_=

* * *

You probably also have been busy lately, I hope this chapter will increase your spirit up, so that you can do your best today!! You better not have stomachache every now and then after enjoying every chapter of this 'unfortunate events' series, or else it will turn to be your unfortunate event.

Later!!!


	6. or princess with eyes the color of jade

Disclaimer : CLAMP, you know that.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Sakura was surprised when she scooped Syaoran's unconscious form the floor. She knew that being in Kurogane's body made her stronger, that she able to do things which she couldn't before. Lifting big groceries bag like a piece of cake.

And now, in her arm, she has that sweet cake, erm…, boy.

Carefully, Sakura put Syaoran on empty couch before open the windows and let the fresh air fill the room. It was late afternoon, she liked this time the most because everything looked serene and beauty with faded golden and red rays. She never learn about art, she doesn't sure that she has a good sense in art. But Sakura knew that the sleeping figure before her is beauty with all light effect.

No. even without those dazzling light effect, Syaoran is handsomely adorable. It was his invisible strength that made him handsome. It was his determination that made him adorable. It was the everlasting fire in his amber eyes that made him alluring. It was his naïve blush that made him irresistible. It was…

Because he is Syaoran.

Sakura no longer paid attention about her surroundings. Fai was there to help Kurogane. Even though it embarrassed her for everybody to see her naked body, and that Kurogane knew nothing about womanly things, she paid no mind. Instead, she focused on her savior.

Syaoran was there when she woke up and knew nothing. Together they travelled through dimension to obtain her feathers. Oh, yeah, said about feathers… she recalled someone said something about pure water that could purify someone's body. She made a mental note to investigating tomorrow. There's a possibility that the purify water have something to do with her feather.

As Sakura watched the boy in his slumber, she noticed that blush in Syaoran's face faded gradually. She wished that Syaoran will wake up soon.

Sakura took Syaoran's hand in her -his- own hand. Now, the boy's hand was smaller and less calloused. She didn't know why but felt happy even though just holding hand like this.

Later then Sakura noticed that Syaoran's eyebrow knitted together, as if he was having nightmare. She remembered something about the healing power of touching, so without rethink, she placed her forehead against Syaoran's forehead. She stayed like that for a moment until sleepiness take over her consciousness.

-_-

Sakura felt something moving beneath her. That little movement causing her to wake up from her unintentional sleep. When she open her eyes, she glad that Syaoran stirred up from unconsciousness.

Sakura saw the boy blinked his eyes several time before wide-open it, half mouth open and close like a fish, so cute.

"You finally wake up. I'm worried that it will take longer because you loss so much blood," said Sakura in her heavy voice.

"I..uh..a…" muttered Syaoran before he decline his head, hiding his blush.

Sakura looked at him innocently, not aware of their close proximity, "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran didn't answer it directly, he didn't have heart to push Sakura away though he didn't want her -him- that near.

"No, Princess. It just…" Syaoran decided to lift his head and look at her -him- straight in the eyes, "..um, you're so heavy…"

Sakura squealing as she back warded. Now that she thought about it, she was lay on top of Syaoran while he was unconscious.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…" she stuttered incoherently.

"Um, it's fine, Princess. I want to go to lavatory if you excuse me," said the poor brunette as another blush raising in his face.

Sakura just gave him a soft 'um'.

She felt bad right now. It was obvious that Syaoran feeling unwell for reason she didn't know, but she felt happy that she able to approach him that way, which made her feels like a horrible person being happy upon other's suffering.

Now that she remembered their prior position, Sakura feels heat crept up in her face. Their face was so close, so close that she can count how many eye lashes Syaoran has. And she felt some comfort with their body tangled together like that, with Syaoran beneath her…

_NO!! _ Sakura screamed in her mind. _I'm having perverted mind about Syaoran!!! Well, it's true that I like him in that kind of like and it seemed that he has the same feeling but…What if his feeling toward me just a loyalty? No, it's not that!_

_I mean…ugh…why it is so hard to say so suddenly?! I'm not supposed to have think about us in __that__ way. Otherwise…_

Sakura could feel something stirred in her –Kurogane'san- body. And she knew the sign, and she could feel it.

Slowly but she felt the pants became tight all of sudden.

Sakura sweat dropped, cried in her conscious mind, as she tried to deny an obvious bulge in her pants.

Then she recalled the way she cuddling on Syaoran, and the way the boy blushing, and the way THAT boy retreat to the toilet. She wished, with every single luck she has, that Syaoran not retreated to the toilet because he felt that bulge. Or else, she will never have gut to face Syaoran.

Too bad that the more Sakura denied it, the more that bulge need her attention.

-_-

Sakura bit her lips.

She didn't know what exactly wrong with her, which she knew there was certainly NOTHING wrong with her.

But she felt wrong in many ways anyway.

She could blame everything because she wasn't in her actual body, that it was Kurogane'san's body that she used since their body switched.

But she felt somewhat partially guilty.

That afternoon, she scared Syaoran. Though Syaoran didn't say it to her, Sakura knew that Syaoran uncomfortable with her being in Kurogane's body. She glad that Syaoran drop that matter as that.

It was a good thing that Sakura could calm _'that'_ down.

Until late afternoon when she help Fai prepare the dishes.

She knew that Kurogane'san has special affection toward the motherly figure that is Fai. So off course she did know that that so called special affection will result in special attention. But Sakura didn't know that Kurogane'san's attention toward the blond was this strong.

Sakura felt shy to admit it, or to reveal that Kurogane'san's body _reacted strongly_ toward certain blond. She thought it was normal that she will _react_ to Syaoran, but to Fai as well? She didn't want this to happen…dear God!

Nobody will happy to hear that. She could imagine how her traveler companion will react to this news. Syaoran certainly will not happy that she _reacted_ to other than him, not that she will ever told him that. And Kurogane'san probably will cursing because someone liking Fai -his Fai-, not that she like Fai'san in the same way Kurogane'san did. While Fai…Well, Fai will smiling and began with his usual teasing like always, but how can you tell someone 'Excuse me, but I'm aroused when I see you, Fai'san' and then asked 'How to un-arouse me?' as if un-arouse was even a word to begin with. She certainly will not saying that!! That's too vulgar for her to speak.

"Sakura'kun, Syaoran'kun, I think now's the time for you to return to your room. So, be a good boy and sleep," Fai'san said on the doorway of the living room before vanish to attend another thing.

"Oh, is it that late, already?" Sakura asked more to herself as her eyes look through the windows.

"Princess," Syaoran called from his place. He too not moved an inch from his previous seat on the cushion.

Somehow, Sakura felt calmer when she looked in his amber eyes. So honest all of the time.

Slowly, Syaoran reached his hands and placed it upon Sakura's hands. Their eyes locked into each other gaze, then Syaoran gave her that smile again.

"Don't worry, Sakura'hime, everything will turn out alright."

"Is it?"

"I believe it."

It silenced Sakura. She took her time to let the word to sink in her mind. She felt bad for making Syaoran worry about her, when he already done so much to her. It supposed to be her to support him, not the otherwise. But still, she wanted him to shower her with his undivided attention.

"Nee, Syaoran'kun…" she called in quiet voice, her voice wavering.

"What is it, Princess?" Syaoran asked back, he put more pressure on his hands to encouraging the little girl inside the big body.

Sakura lift her face and locked her gaze with Syaoran once again. Her now red eyes pleading before words flow from her throat, "Can I hug you?"

Well, it does surprised Syaoran. He tensed for a moment before he stilled his face. He tried to relax a bit while chanting 'it was Sakura in his body', and reached his hands. Sakura leaned forward to catch Syaoran's smaller body in her arms.

It was that smell again, Sakura thought. She often wonders why Syaoran always smelled like earth, like wood, like fire, but he also smelled like desert and honey all the same time. And it always calmed her…

She sure that there is none in her heart other than Syaoran, her Syaoran, before released the hug. Well, not completely released the hug yet, just enough to let her to look directly into Syaoran's eyes once again. She was so happy to find that it was her in his amber eyes.

Slowly, Sakura leaned closer, so close that she finally close the gap between their lips.

In that moment, Sakura knew with her heart that everything would turn out right. That they will have their happy ending.

o.o

The next morning… well, not exactly morning because it was dawn to be precise.

Kurogane, being the one who always wake up first in the morning for routine exercise made Sakura blinked her eyes that time, only to find that the world still covered with sheer darkness.

She felt happy knowing that she wake up first. She glanced at girl figure which lying next to her, the way Kurogane'san curled up in his sleep looked so cute. She bet that it was because the abdominal pain, otherwise he would not sleep in fetal position. She took her time to do the morning routing in the toilet before decided to wake up Syaoran.

The door cracked open slightly to reveal a dark room. Only the dim light from the hallway which barely enough to lighten the sleeping chamber. Sakura carefully padded her feet upon the wooden floor to stop next the bedding.

Sakura surprised, her mind freeze when she saw two figure of man there. The way Fai cuddle and nuzzle to Syaoran make her heart tighten all of sudden.

She know that Fai often play 'mommy' with all of them, but he never cuddle or nuzzle any of them to show his affection except Moko'chan before. Sakura believed that the blond haired man probably nuzzle and cuddle Kurogane'san in private but… not with Syaoran…

* * *

=_=

* * *

Did you know that I want to delete this story? It's like, I not only no longer enjoy writing this fic, but also feel horrible. That's why this chapter with Sakura'chan POV felt wrong in so many ways. But I knew that I can't edit or fix it without ruin it and never to continue again.

So, please let me know if you disagree with me and still have interest in this fic.


	7. insert: birds and bees

Not Important BUT PLEASE READ THIS FIRST : So sorry for whatever whim I have in previous chapter. I decided to put this fic in hibernated mode or 'hiatus' or rather 'haitus' –don't know which one is correct besides i'm too lazy to open dictionary- instead of deleting it.

Sob… Thanks for your support, sobs… Did you know how much that mean to me… T-T

Frankly, in one of the review I've got for chapter 5, there is someone who asked about how Fai knew about girl's thing, and it disturb me so I make another chapter about it to answer the question. And since I finish with that independent chapter, I'm not sure about upload it or not as part of this story, but… well, since I finished this even before I'm done with previous chapter… I dared myself to bring this to you though a bit late.

* * *

O_O

* * *

"Humm… it's so boring…" Mokona lay her body atop the counter before rolling upon the flat surface.

"Fai, let's do something fun!" said the white bun suddenly. Her narrow eyes stare at Fai with beaming smile.

"Wait a minute okay? I'll make some juice for Kuro'daddy and the other kids. They must be tired after working hard today," said Fai from behind the counter.

"Yay! Fai'mommy is the best!" Mokona cheering happily.

…as time passed by… Fai waited spent the time watching TV with Mokona on his laps…

_/Now, we will learn about baby/_

"Baby?" asked Mokona uncertain.

"Hm, baby," Fai murmured as the word caught his attention. He didn't know what's the importance of someone saying about baby.

"You know, a gift delivered by crane for a good couple."

"Fai and Kurogane's a good parent but Mokona, Syaoran, and Sakura not a gift from a crane," now it confuses the pork bun.

"Oh, yes!" Fai said with excitement, a blush on his cheeks, "I wonder why there's no crane to deliver the baby yet."

"Is the crane lost the way?"

"Hm, maybe. We move a lot across dimensions. Maybe it took longer for Mr. Crane to deliver baby across dimensions."

Then they focused on education program which is for elementary grade, but since Fai and Mokona not aware of educational grades, they paid no mind.

_/So, who can guess where this baby come from?/ _asked the man with lab coat on TV.

"Mr. Crane," said Mokona and Fai in unison.

_/Did I hear Mr. Crane? Well, let's find out together!!/_

The show then turned to show a wedding ceremony. Mokona and Fai 'aww'ed them. Then the scene turn into the couple enter a room. At this point, the professor explain that in woman's body, they have a place to keep the baby. So, the man will have their way to put a-baby's-seed to his bride. The next scene showed that the baby's seed is success to grow if the woman's belly became bigger and swollen.

The woman will keep the baby for 9 months before laboring the baby through painful process. After the baby come out, the baby will grow, turn into child, teen, and so on and on and on…

"Then, Fai, why don't you have baby?" ask Mokona, "Kurogane has put the baby'seed in you, right?"

"Yeah, we did," said the mage half heartedly. He chewed his finger because he didn't know what's lacking from him. Now that he thinks about it, neither Kurogane or him have the baby yet.

_/But sometimes two married people can't have baby everytime. If the place to keep the baby not used, it will eliminated from the body once a month. This process called menstruation, in this period, woman will bleeding a lot and it causes some pain in their stomach./_

"Oh, that's bad. Did Sakura also bleeding once a month?"

"Maybe," Fai paused for a moment before adding with thoughtful tone, "Sometimes I see her asked for something like napkin. But this napkin has different shape. And when I asked her about that, she said that she needed it just once a month, not for daily use."

_/You boys don't have the place to keep the baby so you not suffer from the bleeding. So, from now on, I wish you could respect your mother more because she has been through a lot to bring you to this world. And, see you next time on the same program!/_

"Boys don't have this template for the baby?!" Fai beamed with disappoint all over his face.

"Yeah, too bad," Mokona patted Fai's shoulder in sympathy, that is until something brilliant popped up in his mind. "Fai, why don't you asked Youko to sent Mr. Crane to deliver your baby?!"

Fai inclined his face to look directly at the white bun. Gradually, his cerulean eyes filled with spark of joy and …, well, joy.

"Oh, Moko'chan! You're so smart!!" Fai hug the round body and dancing around the room with Mokona tucked safely in his arm.

As fast as they can, Mokona contacted the dimensional witch. The said woman was enjoying her afternoon snack. In the background, both travelers could hear ranting from bespectacled boy.

"I'm sorry that I can't make Mr. Crane to deliver the baby for you, Fai," she said sorrowfully which in return made the travelers feel down.

"But…" she said in her usual mythical tone, as if the next information will determinate their fate.

"The one of the world you're going to visit will support you to grant your wish," Youko gave them her knowing leer before cut the connection between the two.

* * *

=_=

* * *

So, I hope this insert chappie will be sufficient. It's fun to write Moko'chan and since she just appear as a sleeping beauty in this whole fic, I think it's fair if I put the bun in insert-episode.

I often imagine about Fai and Mokona like a mother who tell fairy tale to her daughter is lovely. And imagine that Fai re-told the elementary program to Kurogane when he got menstrual cycle in Sakura's body, that Kurogane took every word with caution, XD. Though Mokona appear to be not so smart because she insist to think that the baby was Mr. Crane doing, maybe she just like to play prank.

And about my whim in last chapter, I probably feel bad because I broke up with my boyfriend :C I was so worried that it actually affect the flow of story since, it supposed to be Kurogane who find out about Fai and Syaoran cuddling and he went rampage. Not Sakura'chan. The kissing scene too was unexpected! Even myself surprised that Sakura out of control –sometimes, your character acted as if it has its own feeling and mind. It is bad because it often result your story straying for a while-.

Phew..

Thank you for reading and reviewing XD ,it means the world to me. I really appreciate it, guys. XD


End file.
